Everything Changes
"Everything Changes" is the first episode of the first series of Torchwood. Summary Background information Links and references Cast *Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman *Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles *Owen Harper - Burn Gorman *Toshiko Sato - Naoko Mori *Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd *Rhys Williams - Kai Owen *Suzie Costello - Indira Varma *Young Cop - Guy Lewis *PC Andy - Tom Price *SOCO - Jason May *John Tucker - Rhys Swinburn *Yvonne - Olwen Medi *DI Jacobs - Gwyn Vaughan-Jones *Officer - Dion Davis *Hospital Porter - Jams Thomas *Pizza Lad - Gary Shepheard *Weevil - Paul Kasey *Security Guard - Mark Heal *Man - Gwilym Havard Davies *Woman - Cathryn Davies Uncredited performers *Unknown performers as **Rani Ghosh (photograph) **Sarah Pallister (photograph) Crew *Written by Russell T Davies *Directed by Brian Kelly *Produced by Richard Stokes *Created by Russell T Davies *Co-Producer - Chris Chibnall *1st Assistant Director - Peter Bennett *2nd Assistant Director - Steffan Morris *3rd Assistant Director - Lynsey Muir *Location Manager - Paul Davies *Unit Manager - Geraint Havard Jones *Production Co-ordinator - Carmelina Palumbo *Asst Prod Co-ordinator - Kate Powell *Production Secretary - Margarita Felices *Script Secretary - Helen Pugsley *Contracts Assistant - Kath Blackman *Continuity - Llinos Wyn Jones *Script Editor - Brian Minchin *Camera Operator - Gareth Hughes *Camera Assistant - Mani Blaxter Paliwala *Focus Puller - Duncan Fowlie *Grip - Dai Hopkins *Boom Operator - Jeff Welch *Gaffer - Dave Fowler *Best Boy - Steve Slocombe *Stunt Co-ordinators - **Garry Connery **Lee Sheward *Stunt Performers - **Curtis Rivers **Jo McClaren *Chief Super Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Supervising Art Director - Keith Dunne *Art Dep Prod Manager - Jonathan Marquand Allison *Art Dep Op Manager - Adrian Anscombe *Assistant Art Director - Matthew Savage *Art Dep Co-ordinator - Matthew North *Design Assistants - **Ben Austin **Al Roberts *Standby Art Director - Dafydd Shurmer *Standby Props - Brian Patrick Henry *Standby Carpenter - Will Pope *Standby Rigger - Keith Freeman *Concept Artists - **Ian Bunting **Peter McKinstry *Designer - Julian Luxton *Property Master - Nick Thomas *Production Buyer - Ben Morris *Props Storeman - Charlie Malik *Specialist Props Maker - Mark Cordory *Props Maker - Penny Howarth *Construction Manager - Matthew Hywel-Davies *Construction Chargehand - Scott Fisher *Graphics - BBC Wales Graphic Design *Costume Supervisor - Debra Haggett *Costume Assistants - **Bobby Peach **Sam Benbow *Make-Up Supervisor - Claire Pritchard *Make-Up Artists - **Sarah Astley-Hughes **Kate Roberts *Casting Associate - Andy Brierley *Assistant Editor - Matt Mullins *Post Prod Supervisors - **Helen Vallis **Chris Blatchford *Post Prod Co-ordinator - Marie Brown *On Line Editor - Matthew Clarke *Colourist - Jamie Wilkinson *Vis Effects Co-ordinator - Kim Phelan *3D Artists - **Nicolas Hernandez **Jean-Yves Audouard **Jean-Claude Deguara **Neil Roche *2D Artists - **Simon Holden **Joe Courtis *Digital Matte Painter - Alex Fort *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Supervising Sound Editor - Doug Sinclair *Sound Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound FX Editor - Howard Eaves *Senior Prod Accountant - Endaf Emyr Williams *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Production Accountant - Ceri Tothill *Sound Recordist - Jeff Matthews *Costume Designer - Ray Holman *Make-Up Designer - Marie Doris *Music - Murray Gold *Visual Effects - The Mill *Visual Effects Producers - **Will Cohen **Marie Jones *Visual FX Supervisor - Dave Houghton *On-Set Vis FX Supervisor - Barney Curnow *Special Effects - Any Effects *Prosthetics - Neill Gorton & Millennium Effects *Editor - William Webb *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director of Photography - Mark Waters *Associate Producer - Marcus Prince *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Assistant Producer - Sophie Fante *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner References 1935; 1941; 1962; 1988; 2006; 2007 133 Squadron; 138b Pentre Road; alcohol; alien; ambulance; amnesia pill; "Banana Boat"; Battle of Canary Wharf; beer; Bell; book scanner; British currency; "captain"; car; Cardiff; Cardiff Blitz; Cardiff City Police HQ; Cardiff rift; chameleon circuit; Chandler; Charlie Foxtrot Zero Six Foxtrot Delta Uniform; Chinese takeaway; Christmas Day; Coca-Cola; commander; computer; constable; contraceptive; Coryton; Crime Investigation Department; cryochamber; CSI; Cyberman (Pete's World); detective inspector; diabetes; Diane; Diet Coke; DNA; doctor of medicine; the Doctor; the Doctor's hand; the Doctor's TARDIS; Earth; Fanta; fish; fly; football; France; French language; Geoff; ghost; Glasgow; gun; hallucination; Harkness; Hellraiser; home intercept; the Hub; ID; invisible lift; Japanese; Jubilee Pizza; kebab; life knife; Llangyfelach Lane; London; Mahib; motorcycle; murder; Myfanwy; National Health Service; Nikon; oestrogen; Pac-Man; pheromone spray; pizza; plastic surgery; PC Plod; psychotropic drug; pterodactyl; radio; resurrection; resurrection gauntlet; retcon; Roald Dahl Plass; Robintree Alley; Royal Air Force; Royal Cardiff Infirmary; second-in-command; serial killer; Slimbo; Snowdonia; SOCO; South Wales Police; special ops; spaceship; Starbucks; Swansea; Sycorax spaceship; tea; telephone headset; television; Temple; terrorism; time shift; Torchwood 1; Torchwood 2; Torchwood 3; Torchwood 4; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood software; transport manager; truck; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations; United States; Wales; Wales Millennium Centre; Weevil; Williams, Brenda Additional references 7 Up; Architectural Theory: An Anthology from Vitruvius to 1870; Art at Auction 1966-67; The Ascent of Man; The Birth of the Modern World, 1780-1914; Bronowski, Jacob; Darnay, Charles; Defarge, Ernest; Eden; Evolution; A First Course in String Theory; Latin; Mallgrave, Harry; Meet Me Under The Ombu Tree; Montefiore, Santa; The New Penguin Dictionary of Abbreviations; The New Physics; The Quantum Quark; The Quantum Theory of Fields; Ridley, Mark; A Tale of Two Cities; Watson, Andrew; Weinberg, Steven; The World Reference Encyclopedia; Zwiebach, Barton Category:Torchwood episodes